


Durante il temporale

by Milady_Silvia



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Romantic Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 14:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14978705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una piccola Lapidot che si svolge in un pomeriggio sotto la pioggia.





	Durante il temporale

Durante il temporale  
  
Lapis si appoggiò con la spalla al muro di legno del granaio e guardò fuori dalla porta socchiusa, sulle sue spalle si erano create delle ali d’acqua. Osservò la pioggia cadere con gli occhi socchiusi, le sue iridi blu erano liquide.

“Non dirmi che ti sorprendi per un temporale” disse Peridot.

L’altra gemma si voltò a guardare la sua coinquilina e batté un paio di volte le palpebre, piegò le ginocchia e le cinse con le braccia sottili, la lunga gonna del vestito color mare che indossava le ricadeva sulle gambe affusolate.

“Tutto della Terra mi sorprende” bisbigliò.

Un tuonò risuonò e un lampo azzurrino illuminò il cielo plumbeo.

Peridot rabbrividì, un rivolo di sudore le scivolò lungo la guancia.

“Guardiamo la televisione?” domandò. Accese l’apparecchio, ci fu un calo di corrente e la televisione si spense. Peridot sospirò pesantemente e si passò la mano tra i vaporosi capelli giallo paglierino. “Mi sa di no” disse e la voce le tremò.

La luce si spense e Peridot strisciò indietro, affiancandosi all’altra.

“Ora non ci vedo niente” sussurrò.

Lapis le sfiorò la mano con la propria, Peridot si premette l’altra mano sulla bocca per soffocare un grido.

“Sai, in questi casi bisogna distrarsi” propose. Si voltò verso Lapis, la cui figura fu illuminata da un altro lampo.

Lapis le prese il viso tra le mani, chiuse gli occhi e baciò delicatamente le labbra di Peridot, che ricambiò il bacio. Continuarono a baciarsi, i visi in fiamme e il battito cardiaco accelerato.

Peridot si staccò. La luce si riaccese e Lapis sorrise all’altra.

Peridot si sfilò gli stivaloni, con le dita affusolate Lapis accarezzò il papillon rosso dell’altra. Peridot si sfilò la tutina verde aderente, Lapis le baciò la fronte all’altezza della gemma verde.

“L-Lapis…” sussurrò Peridot con voce roca.

“Volevo baciare la ‘vera te’” mormorò Lapis. Si sfilò il vestito, lasciandolo cadere sul pavimento.

Peridot la fece stendere per terra e si stese su di lui, chiuse gli occhi e baciò con foga Lapis, che avvampò. Peridot le accarezzò la gamba liscia, passandole le dita sull’interno coscia.

< È stato l’amore per la Terra che leggo nei suoi occhi che mi ha fatto comprendere l’importanza di questo mondo > pensò, mentre i suoi occhi si specchiavano in quelli dell’altra.

 


End file.
